Day 2 - Eli
Of Gnolls and Goblins We gathered up rations and embarked on our journey for at high dark. As we came upon a fork on the road, faint ominous sounds emerged from the rugged Northern path, while to the south a gentle breeze wafted our way beckoning us to follow grassy green trails heading to some hills in the far distance. Of course we went North. A scrawny creature, quite a bit uglier but not unlike Kianga, seemed to be stalking us, not very subtly, as we walked up the path. Erahomen, in her inimitable style, hid her panic and fear with feigned boredom and shot a firebolt at it as it skulked away when it realized we had noticed it. We thought nothing of it. Ulfgar gravitated to the front of the pack, semi-scouting up ahead, when 'ZZZZINGT' - an arrow landed 5 feet from his big toe, accompanied by raspy chuckles and snarls in an unfamiliar language that smelled of trouble & shenanigans. "Hey! that's my last name!" I thought, as Erahomen let out a shriek, then looked away as though the sound had come from somewhere else. The realization that one of the goblins (yes, that is what they were) was riding the creature she had shot no doubt elicited the high pitched response. Stuff happened. Erahomen almost died but Ulfgar gave her his healing potion, which was apparently quite delicious. They discussed the ingredients for a bit, Erahomen detecting notes of herbs and oak, Ulfgar describing methods of preparation... In her drunken stupor, she shot a magic bull... missile! Missile! Next it was Fuzzle's turn to almost die. The goblin that looked like it was in charge had raided our cart, found nothing of significance, and emerged disgruntled. I made some thunder then was hit by a goblin. Uroroth obliterated the goblin he had pursued, in a rage. Erahomen had caused fatal wounds to the lead goblin, who managed to hoist himself onto the gnollish creature and escape along with two others. We followed the bloody trail to try and finish them off. Up ahead we saw vultures circling a dead animal, but we left off investigation for later and followed the blood to a village with simple huts. There were a dozen creatures. With my powers of comprehension, I translated for the party. There was talk of a challenge for leadership, since Erahomen's foe was apparently the leader of their village. We urged Uroroth to challenge the goblins, the lead contender of whom let out peels of laughter, accepted, then informed Uroroth that the challenge was to create a gauntlet for the other to run and whoever succeeded was the victor. Unbeknownst to the goblins, I cast message, which allowed us to communicate with a quarantined Uroroth, and we urged him to 'do the thing!' We set up a trap, together using our powers of stealth and deception, while I sowed some seeds of doubt in the crowd at the prospect of being ruled by a scrawny goblin, persuading them to root for a mighty dragon barbarian instead. The time had come. The time was now. Uroroth entered the goblin's gauntlet, charging straight into a trap. He got mad and breathed. Everything burned. Eventually after wandering through and back, he finds two copper coins which seem to be the evidence he needs that he has succeeded in his quest, so he returns. Next it's the goblin's turn. While he was deceived by our traps, in the end he found the gold coin strategically hidden after the goblins asked if we needed to make any quick adjustments before it was their turn (we didn't forget, honest!), but he was quite a bit damaged and his pride wounded. Time had elapsed and my ability to understand what the goblins were saying had waned. We proceeded to get nowhere after the battle. Fuzzle offered the goblin something to smoke, but he didn't get anywhere either. So we went back to the village to rest and recoup before the next adventure. |'Starring:' }} | and Featuring: }} | Locations Visited: }} Be sure to use the Source Editor to specify values for the template to auto-tag this adventure entry! Characters, NPCs and Locations all take comma-separated lists as their input.